RIP
by dark-9
Summary: 1053;&1091; &1054;&1063;&1045;&1053;&1068; &1072;&1083;&1100;&1090;&1077;&1088;&1085;&1072;&1090;&1080;&1074;&1085;&1099;&1081; &1101;&1085;&1076;&1080;&1085;&1075; - &1085;&1077; &1090;&1086; &1079;&1072; &1057;&1082;&1086;&1088;&1087;&1080;&1086;&1085;


  
ÏÎÊÎÉÑß Ñ ÌÈÐÎÌ   
My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will i be denied  
Tourniquet  
My suicide  
Evanescence - "Tourniquet"   
>  
-Òû íå ìîæåøü óáèòü ìåðòâåöà.   
Ïðèâêóñ äåæà-âþ. Êîãäà-òî îí ãîâîðèë ýòî... âðàãó... íå-âðàãó? Òåïåðü îí ïðèøåë çà èñòèííûì âðàãîì, íî ïðîèãðàë. Êàê òîãäà... ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä.   
Æóòêîâàòàÿ çåëåíàÿ ìàñêà, ïîõîæàÿ íà íåêèé èñêàæåííûé ìåõàíèçì, ñêëîíèëàñü íàä íèì. Ãíèëîñòíûé ñìðàä çàïîëîíèë ìèëèìåòðû ïðîñòðàíñòâà, íî îí íå íóæäàëñÿ â äûõàíèè... ìåðòâûå íå íóæäàþòñÿ â äûõàíèè. È åùå - íåëüçÿ óìåðåòü âî âòîðîé ðàç.  
-Òû íå ìîæåøü óáèòü ìåðòâåöà, - ïîâòîðèë Ñêîðïèîí.   
Äðàõìèí, äåìîí-Îíè è ïåðñîíàëüíûé òåëîõðàíèòåëü Êóàí ×è, âçìàõíóë ðóêîé-äóáèíêîé, ñëîâíî äåìîíñòðèðóÿ, ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí ðàñêðîøèòü Ñêîðïèîíà â òûñÿ÷ó êîñòíûõ îáëîìêîâ  
. -Âðàòà Ðàÿ ëèøàò òåáÿ òåëà, à òâîÿ äóøà ñòàíåò èãðóøêîé ìîåãî ãîñïîäèíà, - ñêàçàë Äðàõìèí.   
Óãðîçà òâàðè Íå-Ìèðà âûçâàëà ãîðüêóþ óñìåøêó, ÷òî ìåëüêíóëà â èçæåëòà-áåëûõ ñâåòÿùèõñÿ ãëàçíèöàõ Ñêîðïèîíà ìàëåíüêîé ãàñíóùåé òåíüþ. Öàðñòâîì òåíåé... íåäîñÿãàåìûì.  
-Ó ìåíÿ íåò äóøè, - äåëàííî-áåçó÷àñòíî ñîîáùèë ïðèçðàê. - ß çàïëàòèë åþ çà ìîþ îõîòó íà Ñàá-Çèðî - íèíäçÿ èç êëàíà Ëèí-Êóýé. ß äóìàë, ÷òî îí óáèë ìîþ ñåìüþ... ÿ îøèáñÿ.   
Æàäåèòîâàÿ ìàñêà Äðàõìèíà ïîïîëçëà ââåðõ. Ñêîðïèîí ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ýòî òîðæåñòâóþùèé îñêàë... îí äåðíóëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðèçâàòü ñâîå ñìåðòîíîñíîå êîïüå, íî Äðàõìèí íàñòóïèë íà ëîêòåâîé ñóñòàâ. Ñêîðïèîí çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó, íà ìãíîâåíèå íàâèñàþùèå õìóðûå ñâîäû Çàìêà çàêðóòèëèñü êàëåéäîñêîïîì. Ñêâîçü áîëü (êàê ãëóïî... ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ áîëü, ÿ íàñòîëüêî ìåðòâ, ÷òî íåò è äóøè... íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ áîëü) îí ðàññìîòðåë ïóëüñèðóþùèå êàêèì-òî çàðàæåííûì îðãàíîì Âðàòà Ðàÿ, ïîâåðæåííîãî Ìîëîõà, âàëÿþùåãîñÿ ÷åðíî-ñèíåé íîñîðîæüåé òóøåé, è ïîáåäèòåëÿ-Äðàõìèíà... Äðàõìèí óõìûëÿëñÿ.  
Èõ áûëî äâîå ïðîòèâ îäíîãî, äåìîíû-Îíè - ïðîòèâ ïðèçðàêà, è ïðèçðàê îäîëåë...ïî÷òè îäîëåë. Â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò Äðàõìèíó óäàëîñü ñîêðóøèòü Ñêîðïèîíà èãîëü÷àòîé áóëàâîé. Ñçàäè. Ïðîêëÿòûå Îíè íå âåäàþò î ïðàâèëàõ Òóðíèðà...  
-Îøèáñÿ! Õà-õà! - Äðàõìèí â òðåòèé ðàç ïíóë Ñêîðïèîíà. Áóäü Ñêîðïèîí æèâûì - ïîòåðÿë áû ñîçíàíèå îò ñóìàñøåäøåé áîëè â èçìîëîòûõ â ïîðîøîê ðåáðàõ... Íî ôàíòîìû íå òåðÿþò ñîçíàíèå. - Ãîñïîäèí Êóàí ×è âñåãäà ãîâîðèë î òåáå, êàê î ïîñëåäíåì áîëâàíå! Òû ïðîñòî-òàêè çàâîäèøüñÿ ñ ïîëóîáîðîòà, äà äàâàé êðóøèòü âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè! Õà-õà...  
Ëàâà çàêèïåëà â íåñóùåñòâóþùèõ âåíàõ Ñêîðïèîíà. Äåìîí èçäåâàåòñÿ.  
-ß âåðíóñü è ñêâîçü Âðàòà! - çàêðè÷àë ïðèçðàê. - ß âåðíóñü è îòîìùó! È Êóàí ×è, è òåáå, ïðîêëÿòûé äåìîí!..  
-Òû íå âåðíåøüñÿ, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Äðàõìèí. Ñíîâà íàêëîíÿÿñü, òàê, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ðàññëûøàòü æóææàíèå íàñåêîìûõ, ïåðìàíåíòíî ãëîæóùèõ ðàçëàãàþùóþñÿ ïëîòü íåæèòè Íå-Ìèðà. - Ñ äóøîé èëè íåò, îáèòàòåëè Âðàò ïîãëîòÿò òåáÿ... Âèäèøü ëè, Ñêîðïèîí, ýòî - "Ðàé"... à òû èç àäà. Ìèíóñ íà ïëþñ ðàâíÿåòñÿ íóëþ, ïóñòîòå. Òû ñòàíåøü ïóñòîòîé.   
Äðàõìèí îáõâàòèë êîãòèñòîé ëàïîé âîðîòíèê æåëòîé óíèôîðìû ïðèçðàêà. Ðâàíóë íà ñåáÿ, Ñêîðïèîí çàæàë çóáàìè ïîëóñòîí - ñíîâà áîëü, òàêàÿ íåëîãè÷íàÿ äëÿ âûõîäöà èç òîãî ñâåòà... íî òàêîâà î÷åðåäíàÿ ïëàòà çà Îõîòó.  
Áåññìûñëåííóþ. Ïðîèãðàííóþ.   
Îí çàïëàòèë âñåì - è òåïåðü ñòàíåò íè÷åì.  
Îí ìåòíóëñÿ èç "îáúÿòèé" Äðàõìèíà, çàõëåáûâàþùàÿñÿ çàãðîáíàÿ ÿðîñòü âûïëåñíóëîñü ñòàëüíîé çìååé. Çìåÿ ñ íåïðèÿòíûì õëþïîì çàðûëàñü â òåëî Äðàõìèíà, è êîñòè-ïàëüöû Ñêîðïèîíà ïðèíÿëèñü ðâàòü ïîäàòëèâîå ãíèëîå ìÿñî. Äðàõìèí õðèïëî âçâûë, ïîðàæàÿñü, ïî÷åìó ðàçáèòàÿ â ÷åðåïèöó æåðòâà åùå äåðãàåòñÿ. Êóâàëäà ïðîåõàëàñü ïî ãîëîâå Ñêîðïèîíà, ñðûâàÿ æåëòî-÷åðíóþ ìàñêó.   
Íà Äðàõìèíà ãëÿíóë ïðîëîìëåííûé îáóãëåííûé ÷åðåï... ñ òàêèìè _íå-ìåðòâûìè_ ãëàçíèöàìè.   
-Òû ïîâåðæåí, - èçðåê Îíè... ÷åðåï íàïîìèíàë åìó îáî âñåõ, óáèòûõ èì. Íå ñîñ÷èòàòü - òûñÿ÷è. Ïðîñòî åùå îäèí â êîïèëêó ïðèðîæäåííûõ óáèéö-Îíè... Äåìîí - óáüåò è áèíêà Äðàõìèíà ñ ïðèìåòíûìè ïÿòíûøêàìè ÷üåé-òî çàñîõøåé êðîâè øëåïíóëàñü â ñàíòèìåòðå îò ïðèçðàêà. Íî - íå ïî íåìó. "Äðàõìèí ïðîìàçàë?" - èçóìëåííî çàìèãàë Ñêîðïèîí.  
-À ÿ ÓÁÈÂÀË! - çàîðàë Äðàõìèí - òàê, ÷òî òèõîå ïîäâûâàíèå Âðàò Ðàÿ íà ïîëñåêóíäû óìîëêëî, è ìåëêèå êàìåøêè ïîñûïàëèñü ñ ïîòîëêà. - Óáèâàë íà âîéíå - ïîòîìó ÷òî íà âîéíå íåëüçÿ íå óáèâàòü. Óáèâàë çà ïðîâèííîñòè - ïîòîìó ÷òî êîðîëü äîëæåí äåðæàòü â ñòðàõå ñâîèõ ïîääàííûõ. Ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ïðèíîñèë æåðòâû Êàëè... ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëóæèë åé! È - äà, ìíå _íðàâèëîñü_ ýòî! ß âûêàëûâàë ãëàçà ìîèì ñëóãàì, à ïîòîì çàñòàâëÿë èõ ñúåäàòü ñîáñòâåííûå êðîâîòî÷àùèå ãëàçíèöû. Íîãòÿìè ÿ âñïàðûâàë ãëîòêè ìëàäåíöåâ ïðåä àëòàðåì Êàëè! Ñ ïëåííèêîâ ñäèðàë êîæó è øâûðÿë êðîêîäèëàì - òîæå ñàì, ìíå íå íóæíû áûëè ïàëà÷è... Äà - ÿ áûë ïàëà÷îì - âî èìÿ ìîåé âîçëþáëåííîé áîãèíè, ÷òî êàæäûé äåíü òðåáîâàëà íîâûõ ñìåðòåé! Ìîè ðóêè áûëè ïî ëîêîòü â êðîâè, è ìîé ìå÷ çàðæàâåë îò íåå. Òàê ÿ ñëóæèë Êàëè.   
-Îíà íå íàãðàäèëà òåáÿ, - çàìåòèë Ñêîðïèîí. Ñïîêîéíî. Òðóäíî øîêèðîâàòü ìåðòâîãî.   
-Íàãðàäèëà, - êîðîòêî ïðîìîëâèë Îíè. Âñòðÿõíóëñÿ, ïðèâû÷íî îòãîíÿÿ íàçîéëèâûõ íàñåêîìûõ. - Ìåíÿ óáèë ìîé æå ñîáñòâåííûé ìèíèñòð-ïðåäàòåëü. Ïðèêàçàë ïî ïîëîñêå ñíÿòü ìîþ êîæó, è øâûðíóë ìåíÿ â ÿìó ñî çìåÿìè, íî çìåè - ïîñâÿùåíû Êàëè, è îíè íå òðîíóëè ìåíÿ. Áîãèíÿ ñìåðòè çàáðàëà ìåíÿ øåñòü äíåé ñïóñòÿ, êîãäà ÿ ôàêòè÷åñêè ñãíèë çàæèâî... è ñòàë ïî÷òè òàêèì, êàê ñåé÷àñ. Íî òîãäà ÿ åùå áûë ÷åëîâåêîì. È ÿ æäàë, ÷òî ñäåëàþñü çìååé - ïîñëàíöåì ìîåé âîçëþáëåííîé áîãèíè. ß óçðåë åå óæàñíûé è ïðåêðàñíûé ëèê, è îíà çàñìåÿëàñü, óâèäåâ ìåíÿ. È ãîâîðèëà îíà - òåáå íðàâèëîñü êàçíèòü, òàê áóäåò æå òåáå äîñòîéíîé íàãðàäîé - âå÷íîñòü õèùíèêîì, äåìîíîì Îíè... È â óæàñå ïàë ÿ íèö ïåðåä íåé, è ìîëèë î ïîùàäå... ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðîñèë î ìèëîñòè, è â ïîñëåäíèé ìîé ÷àñ äëÿ âðàãîâ íàøåë ëèøü ñëîâà ïðîêëÿòüÿ, íî åå... ÿ ìîëèë. Íî ðàññìåÿëàñü Êàëè, è ñòî ñåìüäåñÿò ãèãàíòñêèõ êîáð âîíçèëèñü â ìîå òåëî èñïåïåëÿþùèì àäîì... Î÷íóëñÿ ÿ óæå â Íå-Ìèðå. Òåì, ÷åì ÿâëÿþñü ñåé÷àñ.  
-Ýòî ñïðàâåäëèâî, - ñóõî ïîäûòîæèë Ñêîðïèîí ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. Äðàõìèí óñòàâèëñÿ êóäà-òî â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ îò ïîâåðæåííîãî ôàíòîìà ñòîðîíó, ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü íåîæèäàííîé àòàêè... óäàðèòü êîïüåì, ïîòîì ïëàìåíåì...   
Ñêîðïèîí íå øåâåëèëñÿ. Äðàõìèí îòñóòñòâóþùå âçèðàë â íèêóäà, åãî ãëàçíèöû ïðîâàëèëèñü, ïîäîáíî ñòàðûì ìîãèëàì, îí ññóòóëèëñÿ, çíàìåíèòàÿ êóâàëäà ÷óäèëàñü áåñïîëåçíîé æåëåçÿêîé... ñåé÷àñ æóòêîå ñîçäàíèå âûãëÿäåëî ñîâñåì íå çëîáíûì - ñêîðåå, íåñ÷àñòíûì. Ñêîðïèîí îòìåòèë ýòî áåç âñÿêîé íàñìåøêè. Êàê êîíñòàòàöèþ ôàêòà.  
-Äà... ñïðàâåäëèâî, - íàêîíåö, âûãîâîðèë Äðàõìèí. - Ìîé íàðîä íàçûâàåò ýòî "êàðìà"... íî ÿ íå âåðèë â êàðìó, ÿ âåðèë â Êàëè... Íàâåðíîå, îøèáñÿ.   
"Îí ëþáèë åå", ïîäóìàë Ñêîðïèîí. Ëþáèë... âîçìîæíî, êàê _æåíùèíó_, à íå êàê áîãèíþ. È âñÿ åãî æåñòîêîñòü - ïðîñòî äàð áîæåñòâåííîé äåâóøêå ñ êðûëüÿìè êîíäîðà è õâîñòîì çìåè. À îíà îáìàíóëà åãî. À îí ëþáèë...  
Èëè - äî ñèõ ïîð ëþáèò?  
Àáñóðä. Îíè ñïîñîáíû òîëüêî óíè÷òîæàòü. Îíè - ýòî äíî ïðåèñïîäíåé... Íî âåäü ñàì Ñêîðïèîí ñêîðáèò ïî æåíå è ñûíó - ïîòåðÿííûì íàâñåãäà, õîòÿ, ñîãëàñíî ëåãåíäàì, ìåðòâûå íå ñêîðáÿò. Ìåðòâûå ëèøü ìñòÿò, à Îíè - ëèøü óíè÷òîæàþò... Íî òîãäà ïî÷åìó Äðàõìèí ðàññêàçàë ïîáåæäåííîìó âðàãó ñâîþ èñòîðèþ, è ïî÷åìó Ñêîðïèîí ñëóøàåò åãî?..  
Î÷åðåäíàÿ ïàóçà ïðåðûâàëàñü ëèøü ãóëêîé ïóëüñàöèåé çåëåíîé ìàññû Âðàò Ðàÿ. Ñëåäóåò ëè ïðåðâàòü åå...?  
Ñêîðïèîí ñ òðóäîì ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ, èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë çàñòàâëÿÿ ñãèáàòüñÿ ðàçâîïëîùåííûå ìûøöû. Äðàõìèí îñêàëèëñÿ - òîëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå - â åãî ñòîðîíó. "Ñåé÷àñ îí ðàñêðîøåò ìåíÿ â êîñòíóþ ìóêó", - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ïðèçðàêà. Íåìíîãî ÿçâèòåëüíî: íó äà, òû ýòîìó Îíè ïî÷òè ñî÷óâñòâóåøü, íî äåìîíû âñåãäà âðàãè. Îñîáåííî, ñëóãè Êóàí ×è.  
Äðàõìèí îòâåðíóëñÿ, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ðàçëîæèâøèåñÿ ðàñïóõøèå øðàìû íà ñïèíå, â êîòîðûõ êîïîøèëèñü ëè÷èíêè íàñåêîìûõ. Êàçàëîñü, çàäàíèå Êóàí ×è áîëüøå íå âîëíóåò áûâøåãî êîðîëÿ. È Ñêîðïèîí çíàë, ÷üå èìÿ øåï÷óò - òàê áåñêîíå÷íî, ñîâñåì êàê îí ñàì ñðåäè îãíåííûõ ñòîëáîâ, ñðåäè áóðëÿùåé ëàâû - ïî÷åðíåâøèå ãóáû äåìîíà.   
Áóäüòå âû ïðîêëÿòû, áîãè, ïîäóìàë ïðèçðàê. Ïî âàøåé âèíå ñòàðøèé Ñàá-Çèðî óáèë ìåíÿ, âû æå äîïóñòèëè âîçâûøåíèå Êóàí ×è è Øýíã-Öóíãà. Âû ñòðàâëèâàåòå íàñ âñåõ íà Ñìåðòåëüíîé Áèòâå, âû òðåáóåòå æåðòâ... à ïîòîì îáðàùàåòå â æèâûõ ìåðòâåöîâ. Èëè â äåìîíîâ-Îíè.   
-Òû ëþáèë åå, äà? - ñïðîñèë Ñêîðïèîí... èìåííî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïàóçà çàïîëîíèëà âñå èçìåðåíèÿ íåáûòèÿ. Âêëþ÷àÿ ïÿòîå. - Òû ëþáèë Êàëè?  
-Äà, - íåãðîìêî îòâåòèë äåìîí. Îí îòñòóïèë òàê, ÷òî ñâåò ôàêåëîâ ïåðåñòàë ïàäàòü íà íåãî, è â ïîëóìðàêå îí íå êàçàëñÿ áåçîáðàçíûì. Ïðîñòî âûñîêèé ìóñêóëèñòûé ÷åëîâåê... íèêàêèõ òðóïíûõ ìèàçìîâ è ìóøèíûõ ÿèö. - Ëþáèë. È óáèâàë - åå èìåíåì... ñâÿùåííàÿ Áîãèíÿ Ñìåðòè... çàáåðè ìåíÿ!...  
Ïîñëåäíåå îí âûêðèêíóë - êàê ìîëüáó, ñëîâíî âûðûâàÿ èç ñïðÿòàííîãî îò ðàñïàäà êóñî÷êà ñåðäöà, ñëîâíî áðîñàÿ ïîñëåäíþþ è ñàìóþ ñîêðîâåííóþ æåðòâó íà àëòàðü áîãèíè - âëàñòèòåëüíèöû çìåé è ÿñòðåáîâ. È äåìîíîâ Îíè.  
Ïîòîì îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ñêîðïèîíó - è òîìó ïîìåðåùèëîñü áåçóìèå íà øàêàëîïîäîáíîé ìîðäå Äðàõìèíà, áåçóìèå ñîâåðøåííî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå...  
-Òû - ýòî ëèê ñìåðòè, - ïðîãîâîðèë Äðàõìèí. - Îáíàæåííûé ñêåëåò, äèòÿ çàãðîáíîãî ìèðà. Òû - ãîíåö Êàëè, Ñêîðïèîí!..  
Ìàñêà Äðàõìèíà çàçâåíåëà î ïëèòû ïîëà.   
Îí óïàäåò íà êîëåíè è çàáîðìî÷åò êàêóþ-íèáóäü ìàíòðó íà ñàíñêðèòå, - Ñêîðïèîí îòøàòíóëñÿ. Äåìîí - ýòî ïëîõî, íî ÷îêíóòûé äåìîí - âòðîå õóæå. Íåïðåäñêàçóåì.   
-Ëèê ñìåðòè... Ãîíåö Êàëè, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - òâåðäèë Äðàõìèí, çà÷àðîâàííî âçèðàÿ íà òîëüêî ÷òî èçáèòîãî èì ÷óòü íå äî âòîðîé ñìåðòè Ñêîðïèîíà. - Çàáåðè ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, î âîçëþáëåííàÿ ìîÿ, î ñóäüáà ìîÿ... Òû ïîêàðàëà ìåíÿ çà áåññìûñëåííóþ æåñòîêîñòü, íî íûíå - ÷åðåç íåïðåêðàùàþùóþñÿ ìóêó áûòèÿ Îíè, ÷åðåç ïÿòûé óðîâåíü íåáûòèÿ - ïîçíàë ÿ ñìûñë ñìåðòè, è ðàñêàèâàþñü â äåÿíèÿõ ñâîèõ... è òû óñëûøàëà ìîè ìîëèòâû, è ïðèñëàëà âûõîäöà èç öàðñòâà òåíåé... çà ìíîé... Çàáåðè - ìåíÿ!..  
Ñêîðïèîí ïîïÿòèëñÿ. Ìîæíî, êîíå÷íî, âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñòðàííûì âèäåíèåì äåìîíà, âûðóáèòü åãî - òàê ïðîñòî, ñòðåëêîé â ìÿãêóþ áîëîòíóþ ãíèëü... íî... "Ïðîòèâ ×åñòè", êàê ñêàçàë áû Ñàá-Çèðî, íó è Ñêîðïèîí íå ìåíåå áëàãîðîäåí, ÷åì ýòîò ëèí-êóýåâñêèé ñíîá.   
-ß íå "ãîíåö", - ðÿâêíóë Ñêîðïèîí. - ß - îõîòíèê... íà Êóàí ×è...   
Äðàõìèí èãíîðèðîâàë... îí øåïòàë ÷òî-òî î èçáðàííîñòè Ñêîðïèîíà, î òîì, ÷òî åìó, Äðàõìèíó, íåò äåëà äî Êóàí ×è èëè åùå êîãî... ïîâåëèòåëè Èíäèè íå ñëóæàò êàêèì-òî êîëäóíàì, îíè ñëóæàò ëèøü Áîãèíÿì Ñìåðòè. È î ñìåðòè îí ìîëèò ñåé÷àñ.  
Åãî, Ñêîðïèîíà. Óáåé. Âî èìÿ Êàëè, âî èìÿ ëþáâè Äðàõìèíà-÷åëîâåêà - íå äåìîíà - ê áåññåðäå÷íîé áîãèíå.  
Ñêîðïèîí ñæàë êóëàêè. Îí æåëàë áû èñïîëíèòü âîëþ Îíè - íå î÷åðåäíîé ìåñòüþ âðàãó, à èçáàâëåíèåì íåñ÷àñòíîìó. Ïðèçðàêè òàê ðåäêî ïðèíîñÿò äîáðî. Ó íåãî áûë øàíñ.   
Íî Îíè - íåëüçÿ óáèòü... íåëüçÿ óáèòü òîãî, êòî ìåðòâ. Èëè - õóæå, ÷åì ìåðòâ.  
-Íåëüçÿ óáèòü ìåðòâîå, - ïðîøåïòàë Ñêîðïèîí. Îïÿòü ýòà ôîðìóëà. Óíèâåðñàëüíà.  
Äðàõìèí çàìåð. Åäèíñòâåííûé êóëàê åãî ñæàëñÿ òàê, ÷òî îñòðûå êîãòè ïðîïîðîëè íàñêâîçü ëàäîíü. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ñòîëü ìåëêàÿ áîëü íåçíà÷èòåëüíà äëÿ Îíè - Ìó÷èòåëÿ... ìó÷åíèêà.  
-Òû íå ïðîñòèëà ìåíÿ, î Êàëè? - îí çàìîðãàë. Íåîíîâîå çàðåâî ïëÿñàëî íà ðâàíîé ñêîðïèîíîâñêîé óíèôîðìå, òî÷íî ñîëíå÷íûå çàé÷èêè.   
-ß - íå - ãîíåö - òâîåé - Êàëè! - çàîðàë Ñêîðïèîí. Ñâèðåïîñòü áûëà ôàëüøèâà, êàê åãî ïñåâäîæèçíü. Ïðîêëÿòüå, ïî÷åìó ñíîâà - óõìûëêà ñóäüáû. Äåìîí ïðîñèò îá èçáàâëåíèè, íî Ñêîðïèîí íå â ñîñòîÿíèè èçáàâèòü åãî.   
-Íåò. ß ïîíèìàþ, - äóáèíêà çàçâåíåëà î ïîë ïîõîðîííûì êîëîêîëîì. Èëè - ìîëîòêîì ñóäüè, âûíîñÿùåãî ïðèãîâîð î êàòîðãå. Íåîñòàíîâèìîé.  
Äðàõìèí óñåëñÿ íà ïîë, òóïî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ âàëÿþùóþñÿ â ïàðå ìåòðàõ áîåâóþ ìàñêó, è âñïóãíóòûå ìóõè - ìÿñîåäû âíîâü çàêîâûðÿëèñü â åãî ïëîòè, íî îí äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ñîãíàòü èõ.   
Íåîí ïîãàñ, îòìåòèë Ñêîðïèîí. Íåîí ïîãàñ, à åãî - Ñêîðïèîíà - ææåò îãîíü. Òàê ïîõîæèé íà ïðåäàòåëüñòâî. Êîíå÷íî, îí íè÷åãî íå äîëæåí ïðîêëÿòîìó Îíè - íî ðàñòîïòàòü ïîñëåäíþþ íàäåæäó...  
Ïëîõî.  
Áëèæàéøèé ôàêåë ïîãàñ. Ñêîðïèîí âòÿíóë åãî ïëàìÿ â ñåáÿ. Äðàõìèí ñíîâà áûë â ïîëóòüìå, è ñêâîçü ïðèçìó îãíÿ è òüìû Ñêîðïèîí ðàññìîòðåë åãî...  
Ïðîøëîå? Ðîñëûé ìóñêóëèñòûé ñìóãëûé ìóæ÷èíà ñ ðóáèíîâûì îæåðåëüåì íà øåå, ñ íåèçìåííûì ìå÷îì ó ïîÿñà. ×óòü âüþùèåñÿ èñ÷åðíà-êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû, ìèíäàëåâèäíûå ãëàçà - íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ çàìîãèëüíûì íåîíîì. ×åðòû ëèöà òîíêèå, óäèâèòåëüíî ïðàâèëüíûå. Èñòèííûé àðèñòîêðàò, ïðèíàäëåæàùèé âûñøåé êàñòå ñâîåãî íàðîäà.   
Îí áûë êðàñèâ, - îòñòðàíåííî ïîäóìàë Ñêîðïèîí. - Ïðè æèçíè.   
Íî íå-ñìåðòü ìåíÿåò çíàêè. Ïëþñ íà ìèíóñ, îñòàâëÿÿ ëèøü îáãëîäàííûå ÷åðåïà è òðóïíûé ñìðàä.   
Âîé Âðàò Ðàÿ óñèëñÿ.  
Ñêîðïèîí îãëÿíóëñÿ. Èäåÿ ïðîíçèëà åãî, ñëîâíî óäàð ñîáñòâåííûì êîïüåì. Òû íå âåðíåøüñÿ, ãðîçèë åìó Äðàõìèí-âðàã... íå ñòàíåò ëè ýòî èçáàâëåíèåì äëÿ - íå-âðàãà?...  
-Äðàõìèí, - ñêàçàë Ñêîðïèîí. - Òû ìîæåøü øàãíóòü âî Âðàòà Ðàÿ. Ýòî áóäåò òâîèì îñâîáîæäåíèåì... çíàåøü, ÿ ïîíèìàþ òâîå æåëàíèå óìåðåòü. Ïîñëåñìåðòèå - âå÷íîñòü. Ñëèøêîì äîëãî.  
Äðàõìèí âûïðÿìèëñÿ - ðåçêî, òî÷íî ñîáèðàÿñü îòäàòü ïðèêàç îá î÷åðåäíîé êàçíè. Èëè îáúÿâèòü âîéíó...  
Èëè ïîìîëèòüñÿ Êàëè.  
Ñêîðïèîí èñïûòûâàþùå èçó÷àë äåìîíà. Ñòðàííî, îí áûë óâåðåí - òåïåðü-òî Äðàõìèí òî÷íî íå íàïàäåò íà íåãî... Îíè èëè íåò, ïðèîðèòåòû ïåðåòàñîâàíû. Äðàõìèí ñãëîòíóë. Òèïè÷íî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé æåñò, íåëîãè÷íûé äëÿ íåãî. Áóäòî ñòû÷êà - èñïîâåäü âåðíóëà ÷òî-òî åìó...  
Ñïîñîáíîñòü âûáèðàòü. Íå êàê òâàðü Íå-Ìèðà - êàê êîðîëü.  
Îí çàâîðîæåííî äâèíóëñÿ ê çåëåíîìó ïîðòàëó, ïîõîæåìó íà òóìàí. Øàãè áîñûõ íîã ïîñòóêèâàëè ìåðíî, ñëîâíî ñåêóíäíàÿ ñòðåëêà. Îí íàñòóïèë íà ìàñêó. Áîåâîå ñíàðÿæåíèå õðóñòíóëî ïîä åãî ñòóïíåé, ðàñêîëîâøèñü íàäâîå.  
Äðàõìèí íå îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ. Äðàõìèí ìîë÷àë.   
Ñêîðïèîí êèâíóë äåìîíó.  
-ß èäó, - ïîäòâåðäèë Äðàõìèí. - À òû - òû âåäü òîæå èùåøü... ïîêîÿ?  
-ß ïðèñîåäèíþñü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñêîðïèîí. - Íî ñíà÷àëà ÿ äîëæåí ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ Êóàí ×è... çíàåøü, ó íàñ, ïðèçðàêîâ, ñâîè ïðàâèëà.   
Äðàõìèí ïîíèìàþùå ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé. Îí ïðîäîæàë øåñòâèå ê ñâîåìó ýøàôîòó, è âïåðâûå çà òûñÿ÷ó ëåò íà ðàçëîæèâøèõñÿ ãóáàõ öàðèëà íå îìåðçèòåëüíàÿ ãðèìàñà, à êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàííàÿ, òîðæåñòâóþùàÿ - è óìèðîòâîðåííàÿ óëûáêà. "Åãî íàðîä âåðèò â íèðâàíó - ïîëíîå ðàñòâîðåíèå - êàê âûñøåå áëàæåíñòâî", âñïîìíèë Ñêîðïèîí.   
È ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðàä çà Äðàõìèíà. Âñòðåòèò ëè îí ñâîþ Êàëè, äîñòèãíåò ëè íèðâàíû - îí çàñëóæèë, èáî çà ãðåõè - äîñòàòî÷íî íàêàçàí, îí ïðîøåë ÷èñòèëèùå... è èìååò ïðàâî íà ïðîïóñê âî Âðàòà Ðàÿ.   
Ïîæàëóé, Ñêîðïèîí çàâèäîâàë áû åìó, âîò òîëüêî Ñêîðïèîí èñêàë íå çàáâåíèÿ, è íå ìèëîñòè ïðèõîòëèâîé áîãèíè. Èñêàë ðàñïëàòû... è âîçìîæíîñòè âåðíóòü äóøó.  
Äðàõìèí çàäåðæàëñÿ ó êðîìêè Âðàò.   
Îãëÿíóëñÿ.  
-Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñêîðïèîí... Ãîíåö Êàëè.  
Áîëüøå - íå áåçóìèå. Ïîêîé...  
-ß ïðèñîåäèíþñü, - ñêàçàë Ñêîðïèîí. Äðàõìèí ñíîâà èçîáðàçèë ïîíèìàþùèé êèâîê - è ñíîâà îí áûë íå óæàñíûì äåìîíîì, à èíäèéñêèì ïðèíöåì. Òâîÿ Êàëè æäåò òåáÿ â îçåðå íèðâàíû, ïîäóìàë Ñêîðïèîí, è, êàæåòñÿ, Äðàõìèí óñëûøàë åãî ìûñëè.  
-Ñïàñèáî, - åùå ðàç ñêàçàë îí.  
-Ïîêîéñÿ ñ ìèðîì, - âûìîëâèë Ñêîðïèîí, êîãäà Äðàõìèí çàíåñ íîãó íàä çåëåíûì ñðåäîòî÷èåì ïóëüñà. - Ïîêîéñÿ ñ ìèðîì, Äðàõìèí, êîðîëü Èíäèè.  
Íî äåìîí - èëè óæå íå äåìîí? - íå óñëûøàë åãî, èáî èçóìðóäíûé âîäîâîðîò çàòÿíóë åãî, ñîðâàë êóâàëäó-îðóæèå, äèññîöèèðîâàë íà íåéòðîíû, è ãíèþùàÿ ïëîòü ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàññûïàëàñü êðîøå÷íûìè êîðè÷íåâûìè ëîìòèêàìè, âñïûõíóâøèìè, òî÷íî áåñ÷èñëåííûå çåëåíûå çâåçäû, è íåîí ãëàçíèö ðàññûïàëñÿ ïî ñèÿíèþ Âðàò - Ìëå÷íûì ïóòåì, è òîëüêî ïîñëåäíèé êðèê - íå áîëè, íî îñâîáîæäåíèÿ - çàçâåíåë â õìóðûõ ñâîäàõ Çàìêà.  
Åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðèçðàê âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â ñîäðîãàþùååñÿ ÷ðåâî Âðàò Ðàÿ, è âñêîðå áóðàí, âûçâàííûé ðàñòâîðåíèåì Äðàõìèíà, óòèõ.   
Ñêîðïèîí ïîäîáðàë ñëîìàííóþ ìàñêó. Îíà âñïûõíóëà â åãî ëàäîíÿõ.  
-Òû áîëüøå íå äåìîí, - ïðîãîâîðèë Ñêîðïèîí, îáðàùàÿñü íå ê òëåþùèì îáëîìêàì, à ê Âðàòàì.  
Çàòåì îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ. Íàäî áûëî óõîäèòü. Ñêîðî î÷óõàåòñÿ Ìîëîõ, à åùå Ñêîðïèîí íå èìååò ïðàâî òåðÿòü âðåìÿ - íàäî çàêîí÷èòü âåíäåòòó ñ Êóàí ×è... è - _ïîñëåäîâàòü_.   
Âñå ìåðòâûå æàæäóò óïîêîåíèÿ. È Ñêîðïèîí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Äðàõìèí íàøåë ñâîå. Íå óâåðåí - çíàë.  
Çàë îñòàëñÿ ïî÷òè ïîçàäè, ïðèçðàê íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ïî ñëåäó Êóàí ×è, êîãäà Ñêîðïèîí ðàññëûøàë ñëîâà, ïðîèçíåñåííûå - íåâíÿòíî, íî ðàäîñòíî, è íå õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì íåæèòè, à ñ ïåâó÷èì èíäèéñêèì àêöåíòîì:  
-ß æäó òåáÿ, Ñêîðïèîí... È äà óïîêîèøüñÿ òû ñ ìèðîì...  



End file.
